


Loving Him

by yukiines



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, im sorry, really short little drabble thingy that i wrote when i was bored so it isnt the greatest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8733076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiines/pseuds/yukiines
Summary: MC explains why she thinks the love of her life is the greatest.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is short
> 
> this is bad
> 
> what is this
> 
> this is sO SHORT I CANT EVEN ANYMORE

I love him. 

I love him more than anything in this world. 

But he can't see that.

All he sees or thinks about is the '"lies" he was fed as a child. How he was "abandoned" by the one and only person he thought he could trust. But, it didn't turn out that way. 

And there's nothing I can do about it. 

I bet he can be nice, but only to certain people. 

And he's secretive, and doesn't know who to trust. 

The man I love is dangerous, and all of the things I mentioned above combined into one beautiful creature.

The man I love is named Saeran.


End file.
